Sickness
by kaihuntrash
Summary: Jongin sakit dan Sehun yang terburu-buru datang ke apartemennya di pagi buta. Hmm, tidak juga sih /loh? [Kaihun Oneshot/ Kai x Hun / lil fluff / TYPO / alur ngebut / DLDR]


**Kaihun short fic**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **lil bit fluffy**

 **.**

 **Happy reading, guys.**

* * *

"Ck, kenapa _typhus-mu_ harus kambuh sekarang, Kim Jongin.."

Laki-laki dengan kaki panjangnya itu berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju sebuah bangunan apartemen setelah turun dari taksi dan membayarnya. Tangannya penuh oleh _paper bag_. Lalu ia berjalan menuju _lift_ dengan tergesa-gesa pula. Jemarinya menekan angka 1 dan 0, lalu menunggu dengan tak sabaran.

Perjalanan menuju lantai sepuluh terasa sangat lama baginya. Ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, jenuh.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, pintu lift terbuka dan ia sudah sampai di lantai sepuluh. Ia segera keluar dari dalam lift dan menuju kamar apartemen yang bernomor 260. Tangannya yang bebas langsung menekan-nekan _password_ untuk ruangan ini yang sudah ia ingat di luar kepala.

Segera setelah pintu berhasil dibuka, ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Serta melepas sepatunya dan membiarkannya tergeletak asal. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, menaruh semua barang bawaannya di atas meja. Lalu keluar dari dapur dan berjalan kea rah pintu kamar bercat cokelat yang tertutup rapat.

Tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu, ia langsung menerobos masuk demi mendapati sang empu kamar yang meringkuk kedinginan di atas ranjang, padahal matahari diluar sana sedang terik-teriknya.

"Jongin, kau pasti banyak makan _ramyun instant_ akhir-akhir ini, kan?"

"Mengomelnya nanti saja, sayang. Kepalaku pusing."

Si lelaki yang terburu-buru pun menghela nafas lalu melangkah mendekati Jongin. Kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit menyembul dari balik selimut.

" _Poor my_ Jongin. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuat bubur ayam favoritmu. Ada tambahan?"

"Dadar gulung.."

"Baiklah.."

Dia baru saja hendak berbalik badan, sebelum Jongin memanggil namanya dengan suara serak.

"Sehunna.."

Yang dipanggil berdecak malas,"Apa? Aku kan ingin memasak."

"Jangan lama-lama ya."

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan tangan Jongin perlahan.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan lama."

Setelah memberikan senyuman penenang, Sehun berlalu dari kamar itu dan menuju dapur. Dengan cekatan ia merapikan belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas, menyisakan bahan yang akan di olahnya menjadi bubur di atas meja.

.

Sekitar setengah jam, Sehun menyelesaikan masakannya dengan beberapa luka pada jarinya. Diberkatilah sifat cerobohnya ini.

Dengan nampan berisi semangkuk penuh bubur, segelas air putih, sepiring kecil dadar gulung serta beberapa obat, Sehun kembali ke kamar Jongin.

Ia mendapati Jongin yang tengah tidur dengan dahi berkerut menahan pusing di kepalanya. Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin, lalu menaruh nampan di tangannya ke atas meja nakas. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jongin.

"Jongin, ayo bangun. Aku sudah selesai memasak."

Lenguhan malas terdengar beriringan dengan gerakan lambatnya untuk sekedar duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya sayu memandang Sehun.

"Suapi aku.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas,"Tanpa kau meminta pun aku tahu."

Jongin terkekeh lemah, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Sehun.

"Kau pasti mengabaikan kesehatanmu belakangan ini. Makan _ramyun_ berlebihan, tidur larut malam, makan tidak teratur, sering minum kopi, iya kan?"

"Hmm.."

Sehun mendengus,"Harusnya kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa minum kopi berlebihan. Maag-mu kambuh juga, kan?"

"Hmm… sudah mengomelnya, hm?"

Sehun menekuk wajahnya, "Aku bukan mengomel! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tau."

"Iya deh, yang khawatir."

Sehun berdecak sebal dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya, lalu memberikan suapan terakhir pada Jongin.

"Nah, minum obatmu."

Sehun menyerahkan empat butir obat sekaligus pada Jongin.

"Aku benci obat."

"Siapa suruh kau sakit?"

"Ini kan bukan mauku. Sudah kemarikan obat sialan itu."

"Kau menyumpahi obat, sembuhmu bakalan lama."

"Biar saja. Supaya kau bisa merawatku dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku."

Sehun terhenyak ketika menyadari sesuatu dibalik perkataan Jongin.

"Maaf kalau aku jarang memperhatikan apa yang kau makan dan jam tidurmu. Mungkin, kau sakit ini juga karenaku."

Jongin mengusap rambut Sehun,"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Baiklah, aku akan meminum obat ini."

Sehun tersenyum manis, kemudian menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Jongin.

Jongin kemudian menyerahkan gelas kosong itu kepada Sehun. Sehun berdiri, berniat untuk menaruh peralatan makan yang kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya.

"Sehunna, itu nanti saja. Temani aku disini."

Sehun menghela nafas,"Baiklah."

.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Kini Sehun tengah bergelung di dalam selimut bersama Jongin. Mereka saling berhadapan, bertukar pandang.

"Hm, lebih baik. _Gomawo_ , Sehunnie."

Jongin beringsut untuk menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, menjadikannya guling.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja bangun tidur saat kau menelponku dengan suara seperti itu." Keluh Sehun sambil menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur lagi."

"Kantukku hilang begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang."

Jongin merunduk untuk mengigit pucuk hidung Sehun gemas.

"Hey, kenapa menggigitku?"

"Kau menggemaskan sekali."

Bibir Sehun mengerucut kemudian memukul pelan dada Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menggelikan sekali kekasih tan-nya ini.

"Jong, kenapa sih kau manja sekali saat sakit?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Kata Jongin membalik pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun bersemu,"Y-ya..itu berbeda. Kau lebih manja dariku! Kau bahkan tidak mau ditinggal sebentar."

"Oh ya? Lalu, yang waktu itu selalu menempeliku kemana-mana saat sedang sakit itu siapa, hm?"

Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya tak suka, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Jongin. Sementara Jongin tetap bersikukuh untuk memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Kenapa Sehunku ini senang sekali merajuk, hm? _Aigoo_ , menggemaskan sekali!"

"Yaa! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak akan."

Sehun berhenti meronta dalam pelukan erat Jongin. Lelah juga ternyata.

"Kau sakit pun, aku tetap tak bisa lolos dari pelukanmu."

"Payah." Sahut Jongin disusul dengan tawa pelan.

Sehun menyikut perut Jongin pelan,"Dasar."

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli karena tingkah Sehun yang malu-malu kucing garongㅡSehun kan galak.

Tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Sehun, dan ia mengusap lembut jemari yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika merasakan tekstur jari Sehun yang jadi lebih kasar. Tidak mungkin kan, jarinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sekasar kuli proyekㅡcoretseperticoretdirinyacoretㅡ, bukan?

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat tangan Sehun untuk melihat keadaannya dan membangunkan Sehun yang hampir memasuki alam barzakh.

Ralat, alam mimpi.

.

"Hng?"

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Eng, oh itu.. aku teriris pisau tadi, juga terkena pemarut keju tadi."

Jongin berdecak heran atas kecerobohan Sehun ini.

"Sudah sering kukatakan. Berhati-hati, Sehunna, berhati-hati! Lihatlah, perban jelek ini merusak keindahan jemarimu ini!"

"Kau berlebihan! Dan lagi, berhenti menyumpahi peralatan medis dan obat-obatan." Ucap Sehun mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya. Mengherankan sekali. Ia sudah sering berada di posisi sedekat ini dengan Jongin, tetapi kenapa ia tetap saja merasa jantungnya seperti mau jatuh ke ginjal?

"Dan ini terjadi karena kau memasak, 'kan? Maafkan aku, ini salahku."

Sehun menahan tawanya,"Kau konyol! Kalau aku tidak memasak tadi, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa seenaknya menggodaku disini!"

"Menggodamu? Aku hanya diam kok daritadi. Kau ingin godaan yang lebih spesifik, hm?"

"Ck, berhenti berpikiran kotor, Kim Jongin! Lupakan saja luka-luka ini dan lekas tidur!"

Jongin terkekeh lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Sehun. Wajahnya menelusup ke tengkuk Sehun, mengendusinya bak anak anjing.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang dilayangkan Jongin di tengkuknya membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Ditambah lagi, pelukan erat di pinggangnya membuat rasa kantuknya mampir lagi. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat seolah-olah tengah digelantungi beban berat. Beberapa kali ia menguap, membuat matanya berkabut karena air mata yang sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Sudah mengantuk, eh?"

Sehun hanya berdengung malas, mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi.

Jongin yang melihat Sehunnya sudah memejamkan mata pun memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Sehun. Lalu menyandarkan kealanya di bahu Sehun, turut merasakan kantukㅡefek obat dan kehangatan tubuh Sehun.

"Selamat tidur, Sehunnie."

 **END**

 **Hai aku kembali dgn kaihun as always /pdhlbaruffkedua/**

 **Kenapa kaihun? Karena aku suka mereka.**

 **Kenapa bukan hunkai? Hmm, ya karena aku penganut setia uke!Sehun (?)**

 **Well, aku berusaha memperbanyak kaihun yg semakin tenggelam oleh hunkai T.T**

 **Demi pinku-pinkunya sehun, aku tahu sehun sekarang lebih tinggi dari kai dan akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa kai malah jadi lebih cute dan sehun lebih manly/?**

 **Kalian harus tahu betapa lucunya sehun. Kai tidak seberapa imut dengan sehun. Baik, timpuk saya silahkan.**

 **.**

 **Dan well, well, well(?)**

 **Aku lagi open request! Silahkan baca bio dan request di kotak review atau pm aku. Kemaren udah ada yg request dan aku masih mikirin idenya hehe /timpuk/**

 **btw, terima kasih bagi readers di ff 'I'm Not A Gay!' Yaampun, tak kusangka responnya sebagus itu :') dedek jadi tersapu :"")**

 **.**

 **Okeee sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan menyakiti hati anda semua /tsaahh/**

 **Bagi yang udah baca, diperkenankan sekali untuk review, pencet tombol fav untuk story atau authornya, follow story atau authornya /sekalilagitimpuksaya/**

 **Tapi bagi siders, aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aku pernah menjadi bagian dari dunia gelap itu/? Makanya bangkitlah kalian wahai siders /apaan/**

 **Rite, sebelum saya makin gaje, mari kita akhiri semua ini. Lo gue end. g**

 **Enjoy readers deuull~~~ mwah mwah mwah~ /flying kiss/**

 **.**

 **P.s : flu berat niiw, hidungnya mampet #authorkurangbelaian #authorngode**


End file.
